


Fellow Children

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [67]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, Who is definitely not Robbie as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie turns younger, but still has his memories.





	Fellow Children

All the kids were playing basketball when a boy about their age popped out from behind a bush. He was as tall as Pixel, with short black hair, a striped purple shirt, and shoes that looked a little big for him.

“Hello, fellow children!” said the boy, “I am here to play, and  _definitely_  not to spy on heroes to learn how to stop them flipping and flopping!”

Stephanie, Stingy, Pixel, Trixie, and Ziggy exchanged glaces. Stingy was the first to speak up, “What’s your name?”

“Ro— Um, Roband Wroughtiron! But you can call me Rob.”

“Okay, Rob! What do you like to play?” Pixel asked.

“My favorite game is ‘See Who Can Sleep The Longest’. Do you wanna play?”

The other kids all looked at each other again. What kind of game was _that_? “Uh, not really,” Ziggy said.

“Do you know how to play basketball?” Stephanie asked, holding up the ball.

“Sounds painful.”

“It’s easy! You just take this ball and try and get it through the hoop!” Stephanie lightly tossed the ball to Rob. He screamed and jumped out of the way, covering his head with his arms. The ball bounced harmlessly passed. Trixie giggled. 

“You have to  _catch_ it,” Stephanie said kindly.

Rob looked over at the ball. His face turned red. “I knew that.” Rob grabbed the ball and walked over to the hoop. He threw the ball into the air with a grunt. It didn’t even make it level with the hoop before it fell back to earth.

“This ball is broken,” He grumbled. Trixie’s giggling turned into laughter.

“Try it like this, Rob.” Pixel picked up the ball and tossed it expertly into the hoop. After watching Pixel a few more times, Rob tried again. The basketball fell through the hoop.

“I did it!” he cried, pumping his fists in the air. The rest of the kids cheered.

“Ready for a game?” Trixie asked, dribbling the ball.

Rob’s face fell, “Wasn’t  _that_ the game?”

An hour later, they all stopped for a water break. Rob was sweaty and panting, but grinning. He had scored twice and everyone kept congratulating him. 

“Wait ‘till you see how good Sportacus is!” Ziggy said, passing Rob a water bottle. 

“Who? Oh!” Rob looked around, “Where  _is_  Sporta-whatever?”

“He went to check on Robbie Rotten,” Stephanie said, “No one’s seen him in a few days and Sportacus was worried.”

Rob dropped his water bottle and stood up from the bench, “I have to go!” He cried, “I, um, I hear my mother calling me!” He started running.

“Hey!” Trixie called. Rob stopped and turned back to them, “Will you come out and play with us again sometime?”

Rob looked at them all, a little perplexed. “S-Sure!”

And with that, he ran off.


End file.
